


Our Captain's Halo

by MeganTheNerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halo!AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Probably no romance but who knows?, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganTheNerd/pseuds/MeganTheNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 26th century and humans have spread out into the universe colonizing new planets to support their ever growing population. But keeping so many people happy is hardly easy. In an attempt to keep the Insurrectionists under control, the Office of Naval Intelligence hired the morally grey and all around genius Howard Stark to create the perfect soldier. James Barnes is the perfect subject aside from his inseparable attachment to the short end of the genetic stick that is Steve Rogers. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Basically it's Halo but with MCU characters. You don't have to know anything about Halo to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Captain's Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Heir-of-Gondor on Tumblr who helped me work out a lot of things and is just generally awesome.
> 
> Also the Halo Wiki is a godsend.

This planet, Agent Carter decided, was her least favorite of the many they'd visited on their trip. It was a touch to close to the sun for her liking, it made even to coolest points of the planet muggy and uncomfortable. Apparently the terraformers hadn't give this sad lump of rock the same effort they had her own colony. 

But her job wasn't to assess the habitability of outer colonies. No her job was evidently to stalk young children around the universe for whatever ungodly purpose Dr. Stark had in mind.

Her current 'target' (God, she hated calling them that) was James Buchanan Barnes, a five year old boy with an overgrown mop of hair that fell into his face the moment he stopped running about the playground.

"What do you think, dearest?" Howard asked as he sidled up to her and put an arm around her waist, "Could you see our little darling playing here?"

"I think you can drop both the pretense and your hand," Peggy pinched the skin on the back of the hand that had been inching its way towards an inappropriate zone, "Unless you're not to fond of keeping it."

The insufferable genius pulled his hand away with a shrug, "Just trying to keep up the expecting couple appearance so we don't get kicked out for ogling kids."

"How about we simply finish up before anyone notices I can't stand you?"

"Very well. Whaddya think of him? Does he make the cut?" Howard looked out onto the playground, watching the boy run carefree on the concrete.

"It would certainly help if I knew what he was making the cut for but I would say no."

Howard looked back at his assistant, "What? You're joking right? He's a full head taller than all the other boys and is obviously stronger and faster to boot. What could possibly be wrong with him?"

Peggy nodded for Howard to keep watching. James, finished with his game had flopped down next to the most spindly looking child Stark had ever seen. The two boys talked and laughed for a while before Peggy spoke again, "He's more emotional and social than the others."

"The others had friends too," Howard pointed out, "And they were still found to be suitable."

"Suitable for what exactly?" Peggy asked, not for the first time, "I know you're head over heels for compartmentalization but I could make much more useful recommendations if I knew what these children were being selected for."

Howard let out a sigh, "Pegs, please stop asking me that."

"Why?" Peggy hissed through her teeth, "You think I won't help you if I know?!"

"Yes."

In the many years they'd worked together, Peggy had never heard Stark so remorseful. She took a deep breath before looking out over the playground once more, "Fine I won't ask but please tell me you know what you're doing."

The silence that followed sent a chill creeping through Peggy's bones despite the planet's muggy atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Halo universe basically what's going on is the human race has outgrown Earth and spread out to terraform other planets but their huge amount of territories proves too much to handle for just one government. Fringe planets have harbored a lot of hard feelings towards the Unified Earth Government for controlling them from so far away. As a product of that ill will, an intergalactic civil war breaks out amongst the outer planets of human controlled spaces that slowly creeps closer to Earth.
> 
> The Insurrection itself isn't a main focus of the story because Halo, as most people who have even briefly come in contact with the game know, is mostly about shooting aliens but that doesn't come in until later. Just laying the groundwork for the world and all that.
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to chat, hit me up.


End file.
